The present invention relates to fire arms.
Many types of fire arms are known in the art and conventional include a firing element and elements to be fired. Nevertheless, there is a need of expanding a range of the existing fire arms. None of the known fire arms use boomerangs as elements to be fired, and therefore it would be advisable to have a fire arm which uses such an element to be fired.